


Short breaths

by CocteauFairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 19th Century, Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Anxious Reader, Cheating, Daddy Issues, Dubcon Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Guilt, Jealousy, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mommy Issues, More tags to be added, Multiple Relationships, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character?, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stalking, age gap, dubcon, haikyuu!! - Freeform, sorry for unclear tags im new to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocteauFairy/pseuds/CocteauFairy
Summary: Your long stay at a big manor located in the English countryside is not a peaceful as you wished it was. You were invited to stay by the extremely wealthy family of your childhood best friend, who took sympathy on you and your mother after your dad's death. Though you had your complaints, all was well until the family decided to invite some unexpected guests over, guests who have taken a particular interest in you and your friend starts acting differently towards you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i've never written a story before so I apologize for my mediocre storytelling. Also, my ideas are all over the place so tags may change, if anyone is actually reading this please feel free to leave any suggestions related to the actual story or my writing !!!!

The view from your window was of a cloudy grey sky above the fallen orange autumn leaves on the cold wet grass, a sight common for the big countryside manor you were currently staying in.

You were seated on your window sill in your light fawn-coloured nightgown taking in the view after the sun had just risen, the servants were probably cleaning and cooking and your family, your hosts, and the other guests must've been sound asleep, not that you had any complaints about that, quite the opposite, you're grateful you get to have a few moments of peaceful silence in the morning.

It's not that the house didn't have any moments of silence, it had many, but it was always plagued by tension and awkwardness that could make the strongest wind stay still. You found comfort in the rustling leaves and bushes, the flying rooks, the scurrying rodents, the strutting herds of deer, and the floating geese that were swimming around the large lake closely located within sight of the manor, all of which were visible from your room.

You disliked thinking like a hopeless romantic, but it was just the way your brain worked. You finally turned your head to take in the view of the room you were occupying, you stared at the bottle green colour that covered your walls. You wished you got to stay in the cream-coloured room all the way across the other side of the manor, but you figured it was only normal you were stuck with this, after all, you aren't one to get what you want very often.

Your eyes moved to the oil paintings hung up on the walls, many of them depicting beautiful women in equally beautiful and bouncy dresses, others had little angels sitting on clouds and others were just portraits of landscapes somewhere in the world. Though the colour of the room wasn’t the most pleasant, you couldn't deny how nicely decorated it was, you were given a large queen-sized bed with beautiful covers that kept you warm and comfortable.

The room had many other furnishings but your personal favourite was the dark oak dresser which matched the rest of the furniture in the room. It was in pristine condition, however, the part you liked the most was the large circular mirror sitting on top of it, it was directly opposite to your bed, making it so you could see yourself in it at all times.

However, none of these expensive commodities could come close to the most precious thing in this room, your black cat Lucille. You sat up from the window sill and walked towards your bed where your cat was sleeping, carefully climbing into bed and laying down next to her.

You cuddled her and held her close, taking in her warmth and smell. In moments like these, it felt like she was the only creature who truly understood you, or at least had the patience to.

Your moment was cut short by a knock on the door, which indicated that it was time for everyone to wake up and get ready, the knob started turning but before a maid could come in you spoke loud enough for her to hear 

“I'm awake! You don't need to help me get ready, I'll be down in 20 minutes”

You heard a quick “yes ma’am” followed by light footsteps heading somewhere else. You sighed and stood up slowly with dismay, you weren’t tired, you just weren’t looking forward to the interactions you’ll have once you head downstairs. 

Standing in front of the mirror you took in the familiar sight of you wearing your graphite coloured dress which was simple compared to others in your wardrobe.

The dress had a square neckline with small frills that accentuated your neck and collarbones, short puffed sleeves and a small black ribbon tied at the back on your upper waist. Finally, you grabbed your small silver pendant and with shaky hands put it around your neck.

You were terribly nervous though that's nothing new, every morning you had to deal with shaky breaths, shaky hands and some sort of stomach or chest pain. These things would linger around for most of the day, depending on who was in your presence.

Closing your eyes you took in a deep breath, hoping this day would go smoothly without any unexpected or unpleasant interactions, and with that, you were ready to start your dreadful morning.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally having the courage to go downstairs you're greeted with familiar faces, some big news, and a heart warming memory.

The rich smell of eggs and bacon was the first thing that greeted your senses when you entered the dining room, though they did little to calm your anxiety, if anything it made you a little nauseous. The second thing you were greeted with was the glare of your mother, who was already seated at the table.

Before you or her could say anything to each other you're startled by a voice

“ Y/n!”

You quickly turn your head around to see your childhood best friend Sugawara Koshi looking at you with gentle eyes and a grin. He must've noticed how much he shocked you because his expression quickly changed to an apologetic smile

“Oh sorry, did I scare you?” You turned to him, embarrassed at how easily startled you are and squeak out

“N-no it’s okay, I just wasn't paying attention.. s-sorry” you averted your eyes, knowing your face must've been flushed at this point. He looked at you for a second before putting his arm on your shoulder and pulling you closer

“What’re you sorry for? I should know better than to come up behind you and yell. After all, you’ve always been a bit timid” Though his words were supposed to comfort you, they only served to make you feel a little worse. You've always known you were meek but to have Sugawara admit it and even say it out loud was humiliating. Your mother cleared her throat, catching both of your attention

“Good morning, Mr Sugawara” says your mother with a tight smile, one which you knew she was faking.

“Good morning to you too, Ms (L/n)” He slides his hand off your shoulder and pulls out a chair, he looks at you and turns his head towards it, motioning you to sit down with a smile. This made you a little flustered, you knew he was always very polite and kind and did these things often, but that didn't stop you from feeling butterflies in your stomach every time. You sat down and whispered a small “Thank you, Koshi”.

While he sat down at the seat next to you, you looked around the room, trying to distract yourself from the look your mother was giving you. The ceiling was tall and adorned with a beautiful golden chandelier emitting warm light around the room, there was a flower vase filled with white roses adorning the table.

Then came the sound of loud footsteps heading towards the kitchen which you could assume was from-

“Good morning Sir Sugawara” Says your mom with a wider, faker smile than before.

You scoffed internally at her antics, it was obvious that she was not-so-secretly with Koshi’s father, who was a nobleman with a large amount of money to his name.

“Good morning Ms (L/n)” Koshi's father had a large bright smile, he then turned to you and Koshi and greeted you, taking his seat at the end of the table. Mr Sugawara is one of the kindest people you’ve ever met, he gave you and your mom a place to stay and was nothing but nice to you.

Koshi's dad and your mom began conversing, but you just blocked out whatever they were saying, trying not to get involved.

“Y/n” turning your head you see Koshi, who looks concerned

“Are you feeling well now?” your eyes widen a little in confusion

“What do you mean?” He looks even more concerned now

“You were sick yesterday weren't you, isn't that why you didn't leave your room the whole day?”

“Oh! Y-yeah sorry I forgot that happened haha, yes I'm feeling well now thank you for asking” you say with a sheepish smile.

“No worries, I was really concerned, I wanted to come into your room to see if you were okay but the maids said It’d be inappropriate and I could get sick. I still wish I did though but I'm really glad you're okay” Koshi then briefly puts his hands over yours, which were resting on your lap and gives you a smile before retreating his hand and turning his head to talk to one of the servants to ask for a glass of water.

You were so glad he did because your face was completely red, how could he do something like that so casually and not think anything of it?! You looked down at your plate, feeling your stomach turn and your head become light. It almost felt like he did these things on purpose.

After a few more people join the table to eat breakfast, Sir Sugawara clinks his silver spoon with a glass, trying to get everyone's attention. The table falls silent and stares at him expectantly, he clears his throat before speaking and announces

“I sincerely apologize for interrupting this lovely breakfast, I just wanted to announce that for the following months we'll be inviting more guests over to stay with us” God, why.

“As you know, my daughter Himari is turning 21 this month and I have decided to invite a few noble families over to celebrate and to possibly find a suitor for her '' Your eyes turn to Himari, Koshi's older sister. To be completely honest you didn't even notice she was there, even though she's hard to miss.

She’s a beautiful, tall, kind-hearted and smart woman with flowing light hair and dark eyes. You have never been as close to her as you were with Koshi, but the times where you did interact were pleasant and you could tell she was a good person. Though you did have a habit of avoiding each other subconsciously, and as much as you'd like to be close with another female, you just couldn't hold a conversation with her so you settled with greeting her silently whenever you were in the same room.

She was smiling but looked a little embarrassed, you sympathized. This must be nerve-wracking for her, if that amount of attention was on you you’d surely pass out. You could tell she did look forward to the party, you smiled happy for her, but a part of you wanted to break down at the idea of a party filled with complete strangers which would then stay with you for months.

You knew the manor was really big and that the family could have easily had way more guests than just you and your mother but you never expected them to actually invite people to stay over. The rest of the table cheerfully congratulated Himari and began talking about the party. You quickly smiled at her and said congratulations, but you knew she didn't hear because of all the loud talking directed towards her.

You then turn to look across from you, your mom was there completely focused on Himari, she did seem to always like her more than she did you. Maybe it was an act but at this point, you didn't care, instead, you chose to focus at the large window behind her, which only partly illuminated the room because of the curtains that were partly covering them and the fact that the sky was still as cloudy as ever.

You could see the woodland, the lake and the path that lead carriages up to the manor. Imagining yourself out there, feeling the wind on your skin the flowing fabric of your loose dress. You wished you could leave the table right now and sit near the lake with a book, a blanket, Lucille, and maybe even Koshi. You liked being alone but he's the only person whose company you genuinely enjoy, and the only person who has ever wanted to accompany you on your long walks in the woods or the lake. It’s not that his family disliked you, they just didn't care much to get to know you personally, something you can't really blame them for, but even though you’ve known him for a long time, it was like he wanted to get to know you better and accompany you even when you’re having a bad time.

In fact, you vividly remember that one time you had run out of the manor to escape your mom after she had yelled at you, running to cry under this large oak tree that you often visited.

_You were sitting on the ground, hugging your own body. You didn't know if it was your current emotional state or the fact that it was really cold and it had just started snowing, but you were shaking uncontrollably._

_Your sobbing was interrupted by a loud noise coming towards you, you wiped your tears and sniffed before looking up and turning to check out what the noise was. Your eyes widened at the sight of Koshi running towards you “_

_Y/n!” He calls out before stopping in front of you, his hands placed on his knees trying to catch his breath, you were staring at him with wide eyes and tear-stained cheeks before he looked down at you, evidently still tired from running_

_“Are you okay Y/n? Please come back to the house, it’s really cold and it's getting dark” he said breathlessly as he kneeled down close in front of you and put the coat he was wearing over you._

_“H-huh? How did you find me?” Koshi looked at you, his face was flushed and his eyes glossy from running in the cold._

_“I remembered you told me this was your favourite spot to sit at when you had a lot of your mind so I just figured you were here”_

_A new wave of emotions crashed down on you, you were so overwhelmed with how kind Koshi was to you that you just started crying harder._

_“W-WHAT? IM SORRY Y/N DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?”_

_“No n-no you didn't” you managed to say between hiccups._

_“I-ts just that *sniffle* I don't know to be honest” you wipe your tears again_

_“You’re just too nice to me Koshi” This time it was Koshi’s turn to sniffle_

_“God, Y/n” He wraps his arms around you_

_“I'm just looking out for you” he places his hand on the top of your head and sniffles again._

_You whisper “Are you cold?” and after a moment of silence, he laughs and says “Yeah, let's go back ”_

_You both stand up, his gloved hands on yours. You nod and he starts walking back to your home._

“God, Koshi really is too kind to me” you think to yourself as you chew down on your toast blushing uncontrollably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the previous one hehe, you finally get to meet and interact with some characters. If you have any suggestions regarding anything please let me know and thank you for reading


	3. Scarlett Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your day is much more eventful than you anticipated. Sugawara is acting seems to be want to spend more time with you and much to your dismay, you finally meet one of the guests who seems to have a lot to say about you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much longer compared to the previous chapters, there's also a lot of things happening.

After breakfast you rushed back to your room as soon as possible, normally you do this to avoid your mother however this time is different, this time you're avoiding Sugawara Koshi. When you stood up to leave the dining room you saw from your peripheral vision that he was about to open his mouth to say something to you, but before he could you managed to leave the room quickly, hopefully, it just looked like you didn't notice he was about to speak.

Before reaching your room you slowed your pace and stopped to look out the balcony, you spotted what could only be a carriage on the path leading to the manor. Was someone leaving? If they did you surely would have heard about it.

You knew that there were gonna be guests over but... it'd be ridiculous if they arrived today, right? You couldn't just ignore that, you really needed to know who was in that carriage. Well, you don't actually NEED to know, it’s just that your brain works in funny ways, and if you were to just ignore it, it would eventually consume your mind and make you jump off that very balcony you were looking out on.

You took a deep breath and turned around, determined to find out. Wait, before you even took a step you realized you’re avoiding Koshi. WAIT you thought again. Why are you even avoiding him in the first place? He seemed to really wanna say something to you back there and you just scurried off.

Your stomach started turning again thinking about all of this, bringing you back to reality and making you realize there were voices coming towards your direction. The voices were coming from the hall your room was in, so the possibility of reaching your room before then was gone.

Your thoughts are interrupted by the voices getting louder and closer, you quickly scramble to the nearest door fearing the possibility that one of those voices was from the man you were avoiding. If your memory was correct this was an office that no one really used.

You swiftly entered the room, making sure to shut the door behind you very quietly. The room had no windows and the lights weren't on, so you really couldn't see any of your surroundings. You stood right behind the door and slowly put your ear up to it, normally you’d respect the privacy of someone else's conversation but today you just weren't acting like your normal self. The voices became recognizable and you realized it was just 2 maids talking to each other.

You were about to stop listening, guessing that whatever they said did not concern you until you hear a familiar name coming from their mouths

“Did you hear? Sir Sugawara is hosting a party and some guests are possible suitors for Ms. Himari”

“Really? I hope Ms. Himari finds a husband and moves away with him… I want her gone as soon as possible” They both laughed

“Shhh! Someone might hear”

“Let them! Frankly, I'm quite tired of Ms. Himari's attitude towards us servants, acting as if she wasn't born into that privilege...In another life she’s the one sleeping in the servants quarters and washing dirty undergarments” You hear them giggle out of earshot and you take your ear off the door, pondering on what they were saying.

You hoped that you were not talked about in that manner among the maids, had Hamari done something that made them feel that way towards her?

The sudden sound of the door opening and the impact of it against your body made your brain stop in its tracks and it made your body fall down.

“Ah!” you squeak.

“Ms. Y/n? AH! M-My sincere apologies I wasn't looking and- Wait...What’re you doing here?” You looked up to the source of the voice and saw

“Tadashi!” you immediately recognized him as Tadashi Yamaguchi, the youngest servant at the manor.

His brown eyes stared at you puzzled as he extended his hand out for you. You took hold of it and stood up, once you were straightened out you began dusting off your dress and trying to smooth down the skirt

“Thanks…” You said quietly. How embarrassing! He must think you’re an idiot.

When you finally got the courage to face him you noticed he was looking away, his cheeks covered with a faint scarlett. As his eyes slowly moved to meet yours you gave him a bashful smile, comforted by the knowledge that you aren't the only one feeling awkward.

“I'm sorry for causing you any trouble,” you say

“No worries ms Y/n, I was just a bit confused as to why you are… in here?”

“Ah, to be entirely honest with you” you paused and leaned closer to him, causing the warmth on his face to become even stronger

“I was kinda hiding from Koshi, please don't tell anyone” you looked up at him with pleading eyes

“O-of course! No need to worry about it Ms'' You bowed your head a little out of gratitude and hummed, for some reason you really trusted Tadashi and felt like you could share many things with him.

“By the way Tadashi, are there guests coming over today?”

“Guests? Hm…I think we were expecting some tomorrow but there’s always the chance of them arriving earlier”

“Ah i see, do you happen to know anything about any of the guests?” You asked, hoping for at least the smallest drop of information

“I only know about one of the guests really, I think his name is something Oikawa. I apologize I can't remember his first name but I know he comes from a wealthy family, sorry it's not much at all” A wealthy young man, he must be one of the suitors! Though that wasn't much information, it would do for now.

“Don’t worry, it's enough” you knew you were probably coming off as a bit strange, but it seemed like Tadashi didn't wanna question you on it. As you were scampering around him to leave the room you look back at him and say “Thank you again Tadashi '' before closing the door to the office, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

Lucille was the first thing you noticed when you set foot into your room, she was seated on the window sill just like you were this morning, looking out at something. Walking up to where she was you noticed she was staring at the same carriage you were earlier, which to your dismay was way closer than it was last time you looked at it.

You faintly glared at it, you didn't want to be rude and assume anything about the guests but you genuinely had a bad feeling about them and this whole party plan. With exhaustion, you walked back to your bed and collapsed on the soft mattress, wanting to forget all about today and what was to come.

You lay there for a few minutes thinking of ways you could hide from everyone, then a sudden knock on the door disrupted your thoughts. This made you want to disappear even more but there was no way to avoid whoever was out there.

“Come in” You called. When the door opened you didn't bother looking up, instead hugging a pillow and burying your face into it hoping it would provide some comfort from the stress that plagued you all morning. “What is it?” you murmured your words muffled by the pillow waiting for the words of what you assumed to be a maid.

“Would you like to come downstairs to welcome the guests with me?” The appearance of the familiar silvery voice made you jump and hesitantly turn your face to see...

“Koshi” you murmured, unable to raise your voice any further

“Sorry to disturb you all of a sudden, I was gonna ask you that earlier at the table but you left rather quickly” Your eyes shifted to his well kept brown boots as you were unable to meet his gaze, you still didn't have an explanation as to why you wanted to get away from him, but you figured it might have to do with the current and rapid beating of your heart.

You sat up on your bed and faced your body towards him “I apologize for that, it was just the news that guests are coming over made me feel sick. I wanted to hide away for a bit”

“If you feel anxious you can always come to me, I know you like your space but I think I can be of some help to comfort you” He approached the bed and sat down next to you.

“And to be truthful, I'm not looking forward to the party or guests either” Your eyebrows raised, you didn't think Koshi was one to dislike social events, he always seemed to have a good time during them… unlike you.

“Really?” He chuckles “Yeah, I don't feel as if we need any more guests coming. I'm perfectly happy with having just you accompanying us” Your cheeks reddened, his smile made you melt on the inside. Why was he saying this all of sudden?

“T-thank you” You gave him a small shy smile. Koshi stared at you before reaching his hand out to your face and tucking a loose piece of hair behind your ears.

“By the way, you look beautiful today”

“WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT '' your mind screamed

“O-oh, thank you Koshi... You're too kind” You really couldn't look him in the eyes, as much as you wanted to see the expression on his face you just, couldn't.

His hand then moved to your cheek as he caressed it with his thumb

“You should come meet me in the music room once the sun sets tonight” With hesitance, you met his gaze and nodded “I'll be there”

“Great!” He cheered and stood up

“See you there, Y/n,” He said as he was closing the door with a glint in his eyes that you couldn't quite understand but to be fair, you also couldn't understand how you felt about the situation.

Koshi walked back down to the main hall feeling accomplished and ecstatic, he almost couldn't control the indecent thoughts racing through his mind, but before he could indulge in any of them he encountered the sight of his father greeting what appeared to be one of the guests.

The stranger who was shaking hands with his father was a tall brunette man, he was wearing a dark wool coat, accompanied by a white buttoned-up shirt underneath and a navy tie. His eyes looked smug and he wore a smirk on his face, he already disliked this guy and he hoped he’d stay far away from Y/n.

As if on cue, the brunette's eyes met his, and Koshi was forced to approach the man and his father.

“Koshi! Come meet here and introduce yourself to Mr. Oikawa”

It was 4 pm and you were just coming back to the manor after taking a long walk along the woodland, the cold air that hit your face made your face flush a little. The sound of your boots stepping on grass and leaves came to a stop when you reached the entrance.

The large wooden door looked larger to you than it ever had before, paralyzed by fear you considered turning around and spending more time outside but you knew that wasn't an option. You turned your head, the day was still cloudy and pale and you were really craving the warmth and coziness that waited for you behind that door, so with one deep breath, you turned your head back around and knocked on the door.

After a few painful seconds of staring at the wooden surface in front of you the door opened and a servant greeted you. You acknowledged him and turned down any assistance he offered. As you were taking off your large coal coloured coat when you hear an unfamiliar voice speak.

Your body was stiff as you tried to identify where it was coming from, but it was too late before you realized that the source of it had just walked into the room.

“And who might you be?” Your blood ran cold, you might've been overplaying the whole thing in your head but you genuinely felt like those would be your last moments on this earth. You gulped and slowly turned to face the owner of the voice, who was staring at you with an amused expression

“So are you gonna speak?”

You lowered your head and held your skirt. “I apologize sir, my name is Y/n L/n, I'm a family friend staying at the Sugawara household, I've been here for quite a while now and we're honoured to have you stay with us. I hope you enjoy your time here sir" you spoke quietly, your attempt at courtesy embarrassing you a little.

“You look shaken up, don't worry I don't bite” he shot you a flirtatious look before introducing himself

“My name is Tooru Oikawa, at your service” he unexpectedly grabbed your small gloved hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. You awkwardly stood there praying for the interaction to be over, you managed to sneak out of the manor for a walk without anyone noticing but you guessed that that's where your luck ended.

“I just finished setting up in the room I’ll be staying in and wanted to get more familiar with the interior”

You nodded “The Sugawara household is very beautiful and spacious, I hope I didn't disturb your time exploring here. I'll be heading up to my room now,” you thought you smoothly were able to avoid any further interactions with Mr Oikawa until you hear him speak again.

“I'm surprised you’re allowed to live here”

"H-huh?”

“No offense it's just that I'm able to tell you don't come from a wealthy family”

Your stomach dropped, he was right. Your family had always had financial troubles, the fact that you were acquaintances with the Sugawaras was a miracle and it ended up saving you and your mother's lives.

“I-i guess so” you rubbed the back of your neck

“You also seem socially inept and timid which makes me wonder why they keep you around” Socially Inept? Ouch. That was a little harsh.

“There must be some other reason, surely the Sugawaras aren't generous enough to offer a place to stay to just anyone”

Was he wrong though? You never questioned why the Sugawaras were so generous to you. Mr Oikawa's eyes looked at you up and down, he was analyzing every inch of you.

“Maybe it’s your looks, you look a bit different than the usual maiden… you remind me of a wood fairy” Fairy? Maybe it had to do with the fact that you normally wore your hair loose despite the fact that women are expected to have their hair up, but that seemed like a reach. What was he even getting at?

“But appearances can only get you so far.” You blushed unsure of whether what he said was a compliment or not.

“Anyhow, I'm not to complain about the company of a beautiful young lady. I'll be seeing you around darling” He said before exiting the room.

You knew you were not gonna be able to avoid this man as much as you wish you wish you would. With a sigh, you began heading towards your room, too tired to notice the hungry eyes following your form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my repetitiveness, its 4:30 am I was struck with motivation so the grammar might be, flawed. Also, this story is probably gonna be really long so that's why I'm taking my time introducing the plot and characters, I hope you like it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, at this point i think you'll notice how slow my writing is. I really wanna take time to establish the atmosphere and the setting since most of the story will take place there and its really important for the feel of it all i think, plus i really wanna develop the reader and give her a personality? i hope you guys dont mind and enjoy my painfully slow writing but i promise you'll have more soon hehe. sorry for any historical inaccuracies especially when it comes to the wardrobe!! ALSO i know this doesnt seem very haikyuu related but i promise characters will be introduced soon sjhfkfsdfjkjf this is very weird choice for a reader insert AU


End file.
